


The Wolf and the Tigress

by AshynnaStarlight, Aurelia_Wolf



Series: Supernatural FFXV [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Alternative Universe - Shifters, F/M, Knotting, Mentioning of previous imprisonment, NSFW, Office Sex, Open Relationship, Smut, Snuggling, Stripping, Werewolf!Cor, alternative universe - supernatural, lactating kink, mentioning of poly relationship, semi-shifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Wolf/pseuds/Aurelia_Wolf
Summary: Aeyanna visits Cor at the police station to bring him some treats. However, it seems Cor wishes to give her a treat of his own.





	The Wolf and the Tigress

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the talented Aurelia_Wolf. 
> 
> The story is about my muse Aeyanna who is a tigress shifter. She gets saved by Gladio - who is a lion shifter - and Nyx - who is another tiger. They enter in an open poly-relationship and live happily ever after because the canon story has enough sadness as it is.  
> This scene in particular is about her visiting Cor, who is Nyx and Gladio’s commander at the police force and taking care of him, in more ways than one.

Aeyanna smiled at Monica when the other woman pointed her out where Cor’s office was. Holding the basket securely in her hands, she knocked on the door. When she heard nothing, she carefully stepped inside and looked around. A beautiful sandy-blond wolf laid on the couch, fast asleep. His ears twitched as he let out a little growl when Aeyanna stepped inside and accidentally woke him up. One eye opening, revealing the intense corn flower blue of his iris.

She muttered an apology as she held up the basket with the lovely lunch she had prepared for him. Nyx and Gladio had mentioned to her that Cor often forgot to eat something. Concern had filled her heart at that news. Shifters needed to eat regularly to keep up with their faster metabolism, so here she was, bringing him lunch. “I’ll leave it just here, sorry again for waking you up,” she whispered as she put the basket beside the couch.

“Stay.” He shifted, nostrils flaring as he took in his scent. Smelling she was with child, even though her slender body didn’t show any physical signs of it yet. He laid on his back, completely naked with his tattoos on display. 

Her cheeks became flushed with heat as she couldn’t help but admire the handsome wolf shifter. Brushing her thick white curls out of her face, she took a seat in the chair close to his desk. “I made you some lunch; pulled pork sandwiches, fruit salad, and fresh orange juice.”

“You didn't have to.” Moving up off the couch and stretching with a half hard cock laying against his belly, he groaned at the stiffness in his muscles and grabbed the fruit salad. His nose filling with the scent of the food she had brought him. Saliva started to fill his mouth as it wasn’t hard to admit to herself that her cooking smelled delicious – and that he felt a bit peckish. 

She sucked on her bottom lip and pressed her thighs together. Glancing away as she fidgeted with her sleeves. Cor was not the youngest man around, but he sure had a well-trained body that guys’ half his age would be jealous of. “I know but I wanted to.” Looking back at him, watching how he moved, and she noticed he looked rather stiff. “You need a massage?”

His nose twitched a little when she pressed her thighs together and completely ignored her question to ask one of his own. “Don't you know it's bad to want a wolf shifter? We aren't like other shifters.” Wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking it to full hardness, he rubbed the swell at the base and his facial expression didn't change. “We have knots, and if they get lodged in you, we can't pull away for at least 15 minutes.”

Her mouth started to water as her eyes started to glow, watching him with rapid interest and curiosity. She was a cat for a reason. Curiosity was in her genes. Besides, she knew basic biology. Wolf shifters had knots. Cats had bar-like or ridges on their cocks. “I can imagine much more worse and less pleasurable situations to be in,” she drawled a bit cheeky and a hidden trait of challenge in her voice. Stop it Aeya. Bad kitty cat.

“If you want it, strip then. Ulric and Amicitia are out on a case right now so now is your only chance, since I leave in an hour to go home for the day.” Inhaling her scent deeply, he could almost taste the milk from her breasts on his tongue. It was a very bad idea for female shifters who weren't looking for a serious relationship to get into bed with a wolf shifter. Men were fine because they couldn't get pregnant, and the whole purpose of the knot is to lock the come inside so the chance of pregnancy is increased by a large percentage.

She stood up and locked the door of the office. Nyx and Gladio had told her it was okay. If they did not mind it, who was she to say no to the offer? And actually, they had been the ones to suggest it to her. The Marshall needed stress relief. Besides, there was no risk of pregnancy, and the captain was a man they trusted and cared about. It was okay because she was already pregnant, and the captain was a man they trusted. Turning towards him, she locked eyes with him and slowly started to strip. Her heart beating faster as she tried to appear sensual and seductive. Wanting to please him and be pleasing on the eyes.

 

Watching her strip with eyes that glowed an icy blue in the relative darkness of the office, he waited until she was just about to take off her panties before grabbing her hands. “Leave them on.” Sitting down on his office chair, he pulled her into his lap, moved her panties to the side and rubbing the thick head of his cock against her while biting a swollen nipple gently. “Wolf shifters also don't have much patience. “

He could say that again. Sensations assaulting her all at the same time. She straddled his lap to get more comfortable. Her hand moving into his hair and stroking her fingers through it. While she did that, she petted his shoulders slowly but firmly and rubbed on his muscles in a kneading massaging way. Her juices trickled out of her and coating the tip of his dick. “That's fine,” she murmured and lowered herself a bit. Taking in the broad head and tightening her muscles around it to massage him.

“You say that now.” Emitting a soft sound that almost resembled a whine while she kneaded at his muscles, he made sure the angle wouldn't hurt her before burying himself balls deep in her wet pulsing heat. Growling from somewhere deep in his throat, Cor licked at the milk coming from her nipples and fucked her without holding back so she bounced on his lap and filled their ears with the sounds of skin slapping together.

“Oh fuck!” She gasped as her pupils dilated, feeling how wide he spread her walls. “Ah like that.” Her hips moved in rhythm with his thrusts, tightening her muscles even more around him so he had to work to pull out or push his hard cock into her. Wanting to drive him crazy. Moving one hand behind her, she brushed her fingers over his sack. Adding some more stimuli for him.

Crazy was a relative term when you stopped to think about it, and the tightening in his stomach definitely fit into some definition of the word. She was tight around him, even tighter when she flexed her inner muscles and gave him quite a work out. It took several minutes, but soon the base of his cock started to swell and stretched her wider when her pussy tried to swallow him. “Tell me what you want. Shall I pull out when it comes time, or do you want me inside you?”

She tipped his head up and pressed her lips hotly, needy against his lips - tasting a bit of her milk on his lips. Wiggling on his lap as her stripes faintly appeared on her skin. “Stay,” she murmured the word back to him that had started this whole wild ride. Dragging her sharp nails over his back and leaving light scratches on his skin in a feline gesture.

The drag of her nails and the word against his lips had his vocal chords changing, and he growled at her, changing the angle of his thrusts just a fraction so he rubbed her spot and her cervix with each slap of skin. “Yes ma'am. As you command.” Returning the favour of the nails with a sharp nip at her shoulder that drew little beads of blood, Cor's wolf ears appeared on his head. Both of the beasts inside of them emerging partly. 

She mewled loudly and wantonly. The wet sound of his cock moving in and out of her turned her on as it sound so lewd. Her back arched as she shuddered. When he hit her spot a few more times, and his pelvis rubbing against her clit, she broke. Hissing in intense pleasure, she came around him which made her buck her hips sharply as she saw white light. The pleasure intense and frying her nerves, odd tingles making her skin prickle. 

Depending on how she looked at it, fortunate or unfortunate, Cor did not follow immediately behind her, riding out her orgasm with her and waiting for the haze in her eyes to clear before resuming his brutal pace. By this point his knot stretched her walls to the point where it was almost like there were two cocks pleasuring her, and his breathing was starting to hitch, soft whines in the back of his throat and his ears twitching.

She buried her face against his throat as she just let him do with her body what he wanted. Clinging to him as it hurt in a good way. Her walls stretched to its very limits as her eyes rolled back, body twitching and wiggling as it did not know if it wanted to get closer or further away. “Cor,” she moaned and bit his neck lightly. Fingers massaging his ears lightly to add another layer of stimuli.

“Aeyanna.” Returning the favour of a name, Cor bit into his own bottom lip, leaving indents of his teeth. After another minute, his knot was too big to pull out, so he thrust inside of her one more time, locking himself in place. He stretched her to a point where a human would cry and try to get away from him. Doing so would only cause him pain, as they were locked together and would remain to be so until his body decided he'd filled her with enough come.

She nuzzled and petted him as she didn't move. Part of her did not want to move, but also knowing what it would do to him. The whole reason of this was to make him feel good, so better get comfortable. Panting roughly as she felt him fill her up, and it felt all nice and warm. Her body all weak as her muscles felt like they were made from noodles. Cor smelled nice. All musky and sweaty. Her tongue darted out to lick him slightly where she could feel his ragged pulse.

“Told you. Wolf shifters. Not for the weak hearted.” Cor relaxed as much as he could, but would groan every time his cock twitched and filled her with another spurt of come. He had a scent to him like crisp leaves and wet earth, and while she licked the salt of his sweat, he latched his mouth onto a nipple and took his time sucking out the milk. A delicious treat in his eyes. 

“I'm not complaining,” she purred low and steady. The vibrations going through her whole body and to his, a soothing tender sound. She hugged him closer, her hold warm and nurturing as that was just who she was. Wishing for people around her to be comfortable and happy. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his as he sucked on her breast.

He stayed like that for a long time, with his fingers rubbing circles on her hips, and dozed slightly until his cock stopped twitching 20 minutes later. “Hold on to me.” When she did, he stood up slowly with a firm hold on her and grabbed a towel off the shelf next to his treadmill. Manoeuvring both of them onto the floor, he put the towel underneath where their hips were connected and slowly pulled out of her. His absence caused the steady flow of semen leak out of her and onto the towel.

She gasped, shuddering as she felt him pull out of her, and the cum leaking out of her – making her blush a bit as she could smell their mixed juices. Courtesy of a strong sense of shifter senses. She rubbed her cheek against his like a little kitten give affection. “Mmmm.” She purred as her inner muscles twitched a bit. Turning his face lightly and pressed a few light kisses on his firm lips.

The kisses were something he gladly returned, waiting for the flow of come to dwindle before cleaning her up with another towel and grabbing a bottle from inside his desk. Squeezing some of the blue tinted gel onto his fingers, he slipped two of them inside of her pussy and gently massaged it until the numbing effect of the gel would start to take place before pulling his fingers out and pressing his face against the slight swell of her stomach. A whine in his throat and several licks to her warm skin before he nuzzled her and his tail appeared behind him to wag very gently while he attended to the pregnant tigress.

She relaxed as she allowed him to tend to her, another sign of her trust in him during the vulnerable state in her life. Her eyes half closed and glowing in a content way. Her body shuddered when he pushed two fingers into her, muscles weakly trying to hold them inside of her in an instinctive reaction. “You're so handsome,” she murmured to him as she stroked his hair back. Smiling as she watched him be so careful and sweet to her growing belly. Almost as if it was his own pup that was growing inside of her. Letting out a kitten yawn, she rubbed her hand over her face for a second. Mmm, she could easily nap now. Feeling all safe and satisfied. “I'm curious why you keep that bottle close,” she purred playfully at him.

“Good to know that at 45, some still find me attractive.” Lifting her up into his arms after her panties were securely back in place, the police captain tucked her in on the couch and pressed a feather light kiss to her lips. “I was shot a few months ago. The numbing gel helps with the pain.” Pointing to his left thigh where a bullet scar was, he rubbed it in gently with some of the stuff he had used on her before putting on his boxers and pants. He returned to eat the fruit salad she had made for him while his ears and tail disappeared.

“Anyone who doesn't find you attractive need to get their eyes checked,” she told him seriously as she curled up on the couch. Mewling happily against his lips when he kissed her. Her eyes turned sad as they trailed over his scar, making her chest squeeze. “I'm sorry you got hurt and glad you healed.” She knew it was one of the many risks he faced in his line of duty, but it still saddened her. Aside of that, how couldn’t people find him attractive? He was rough, manly, with sharp facial features and an intense look that made her melt from the inside. He may look grumpy, but behind that exterior hid an attentive and tender side.

A light scoff followed her words about his looks, and he chewed large mouthfuls of fruit salad before swallowing and offering her his voice. “Bullet went clean though, and it was simple enough for them to patch me back up. Your concern is very much appreciated though.” Easing the cramping in his stomach with the food, Cor leaned back in his chair and allowed himself the revel in the feelings she had provided for him that he hadn't felt in years. It was a little hard to find a woman willing to take what he had on offer and not want to get away from him as fast as possible after he explained exactly what they were getting in to. How long had it been? 3 years? “Get some rest. If you're asleep when I leave I'll lock the door behind me. Ulric has a key.”

“Don't scoff at me, Mister, or I'll spank you,” she drawled with a twinkle in her eyes. A bit of her so-called mum voice bleeding into her tone for a moment. But she nodded he told her to sleep, not in the habit to ignore an Alpha’s request, and scooted to make some room for him. “Uh uh. I'm a cat. I need cuddles so you better get here and cuddle with me or I'll meow my head off.” She wiggles her eyebrows cheekily at him. He looked much more relaxed, which was good. An alpha needed their release, to be able to relax for a moment. Everyone needed to destress, but especially Alphas. A stressed Alpha? That could become disastrous. Glad she could have given that to him.

“Spank me? More likely the other way around.” Watching her scoot over and give him a look, it was clear the rest of his meal would have to wait. Putting the rest of the food in the mini fridge under his desk, the captain sent a text to his lieutenant, telling her that he was going to sleep in his office and only to wake him for an emergency. She was a very capable woman and he was definitely blessed to have her in his department. His phone vibrated almost immediately. You got it boss. Get some rest. Crawling underneath the blankets with her, he held Aeya against his warm chest and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.

“Sounds good too,” she giggled softly and buried her face against his chest - placing her leg over his and pulled him closer. Melting in his arms. She couldn't sleep anymore without someone next to her unless she wanted to wake up screaming with nightmares. Her nightmares were always about her being bac in a cage again, and Zachary being taken away from her. Giving her head a little shake, she cut off the train of thought and snuggled closer against his warm body. Her hand stroked Cor's side gently and affectionately, closing her eyes. “Such a warm wolf.”

“Such a soft tigress.” He was asleep within minutes, his fingers occasionally twitching against her back. 

This was how Nyx found them a few hours later, letting himself into the locked office and seeing Aeya's clothes on the floor. Going over to the couch and not missing the way Cor pulled Aeya closer to him and rumbled a growl, Nyx gently moved her hair away from her face and chuffed to her softly. “Hey pretty kitty. Sorry I got back so late. One of our leads paid off and we were able to arrest the bastard.”

She slept peacefully in his arms, his warmth and Alpha presence kept the bad memories and dreams again. Her eyes fluttered open sleepy when she heard the door open and felt Cor holding her protectively closer. A drowsy smile appeared on her face when she felt Nyx's touch and heard what he said. “It's okay, handsome kitty. I'm glad you could do your job successfully. Cor has taken good care of me.” She purred low and deep in her throat at the memories of what they had done, feeling the sensations in her body still.

From the looks of things, he took more than just good care of her. Nyx smiling pleased. “Let's get you home and back to Zachary.” Prompto had been babysitting the little cub all day to give everyone a little break, and Nyx had paid him a little extra just in case they ended up being late; which they were definitely going to be. Reaching to take her from Cor, the wolf snarled instinctively and pressed Aeya tighter to his chest. “Captain, it's just me. Sir, wake up.” Cor didn't wake up, but he did loosen his grip a little bit and allowed Nyx to lift Aeya into his arms and wrap her in his jacket.

“I can get dressed,” she murmured as Nyx picked up her clothes, rubbing her eyes. The tiger allowed her to get dressed. and when she had finished she moved to Cor, tucking him in and pressing a tender kiss on his cheek. She didn't like it that she left while he was still asleep, but she had no choice. Hopefully he would understand. “Thank you,” she whispered to him and wrote him a note that she was okay, Nyx has picked her up, and that she hoped to see him soon again. It would be nice to be friends with him. Walking back to Nyx, she hugged him around his waist and rubbed her nose against his chest - mewling faintly as she inhaled his scent. “Ready to go.”

Nyx pressed a kiss on the top of his head, inhaling her scent deeply into his lungs as he smiled against her curls. He purred at her, getting a happy purr back in response. “Then home we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
